


Can’t Sleep

by xMochiminiex



Series: Solby (Sam Golbach x Colby Brock) [1]
Category: Sam and Colby, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMochiminiex/pseuds/xMochiminiex
Summary: Sam can’t sleep. Colby decides to stay awake with him. (Takes place sometime during the New Zealand trip)





	Can’t Sleep

Sam yawned. He sighed, tossed and turned and yawned again. He couldn’t sleep. Every time he attempted to fall asleep he’d get an uneasy feeling that prevented him from drifting off.

He looked down and saw Corey fast asleep, Elton’s breathing could be heard from the direction of where he was sleeping.

Rolling over to face Colby, he sighed again. Colby looked so peaceful while he slept, Sam envied that at this moment in time.

Turning to lie on his back, Sam felt Colby move beside him.

‘Oh no, have I woken him up?’ Sam thought.

“Sam?” Colby mumbled 

“I’m sorry” Sam apologised immediately 

Confused as to why Sam was apologising, Colby simply asked, “Why aren’t you asleep?”

“Can’t sleep” Sam answered “Sorry for waking you”

“No no, it’s okay...” Colby trailed off, rubbing his eyes. Colby decided he would stay awake so Sam wouldn’t be awake all on his own.

He adjusted himself to face Sam, Sam doing the same to face him. 

“What time is it?” Sam asked. Colby reached for his phone and turned it on. He regretted that decision instantly, the phone was on full brightness.

In the light the phone was giving off, Colby could see how tired Sam looked, His blonde hair was sticking up in all directions.

“It’s 4:33 in the morning” Colby said. Sam went to say something but stopped himself when they heard Corey move from below.

“So... how do you like New Zealand so far?” Colby asked.

Sam yawned, “I like it... I’ve had fun. What about you?”

“Same, we’ve done so much so far. Some things I never thought I would get the chance to do” Colby answered. He faintly saw Sam nodded.

“Ugh, I’m so tired...” Sam stated.

“Why can’t you sleep anyway?” Asked Colby

“Whenever I try to go to sleep I get an uneasy feeling that prevents me from doing so” Sam stated. Colby nodded, that happened to him sometimes too.

The two friends talked until the sun began to shine through the gaps between the windows and the blinds. At one point though, they fell asleep. Sam feeling at ease, finally. Maybe talking to Colby was all he needed.

And if, when Elton woke them up with pots and pans again, they woke up with Colby’s arms around Sam from behind and Sam holding on to Colby’s arms, nobody had to know.


End file.
